


Self Indulgent Fluff

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biting, Comfort, Cuddling, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Groover Washington Jr, Just the two of us, M/M, Massage, Music, Music Based Fics, Other, lovey dovey shit, sfw, simon and garfunkel, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You're having a rough time existing, and Murdoc tries to comfort you.





	1. Murdoc Comforts You

**Author's Note:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/185192429187/self-indulgent-fluff-cause-i-just-need-some-good
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amelia

Murdoc spoons you, running his fingers through your hair, gently massaging your scalp. He holds you close.

“Are you okay?” he mumbles, still playing with your hair.

“I guess. I don’t really have a choice, do I?” you say, sighing. His small touches feel nice. You roll over and nestle into his neck, breathing in his scent. He leaves your hair and traces delicate patterns over your back, feeling the ridges in your spine and the bumps of your moles. You clutch to him, wanting to disappear for a while in his arms.

“Is there anything I can do to make it better?” he asks, his chest vibrating.

“This is nice,” you say, not wanting him to stop. He seems to think for a second, then pulls away and rolls over. You look up, upset that he left you, then see him place the needle on the record and he come back to you. He’s put one of his Simon and Garfunkel records on, and you listen as the first track starts.

Murdoc hums along with it, tapping your shoulder with his fingertips to the drums. He draws small circles in the crook of your neck.

Eventually, the side finishes and Murdoc rolls over again to flip it over, returning to you once more. When he rolls back to you, his face is level with yours. His lips meet yours as he holds you closely to him, kissing you gently and lovingly. He gives you light, slow butterfly kisses up your jaw, then deliberate, soft kisses down your neck. He’s so warm. He comes back to your mouth, and slides his tongue in and caresses your muscle with his own.

You kiss for a while, then fall asleep in his arms, El Condor Pasa playing in the background.


	2. Everything Will Be Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Comfort Imagine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/182649033252/fluff-depression-tw-murdoc-cuddles-you-close
> 
> Song: Everything Will Be Alright - The KIllers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bX14whtcXAw
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Amelia

Murdoc cuddles you close, feeling your warmth. It’s been a while since you two were close, due to a shit-ton of work and emotional, uh, hiccups we’ll say. Although these hiccups weren’t between the two of you, it still left both of you without any energy to even think about spending it on anyone else aside from yourselves respectively, trying to get better for each other.

Today is the first night in a long time where both of you have been in a place where you had the energy to cuddle. You melt into him, his aura and scent washing over you like a wave, engulfing you and never letting go. He will never let you go. You’re safe. You try to pull him closer, burying your face in his neck, trying not to cry. You missed him so much and you didn’t realize it until you had him back.

He clutches to you like a stranded sailor to a buoy, his nose gently exhaling on the bridge of yours. It tickles you, a pleasant feeling. The rain drums on the tin roof and it smells like a woodstove, and the warmth that Murdoc emits as he holds you comfortably glows around you. You are safe. You feel your limbs grow weak, a sign that you’re falling asleep. You are falling asleep in the protective, caring arms of your love again. Murdoc dips his head and kisses your forehead, humming and exhaling through his nose as he does.

“I love you,” he says softly on your skin.

“I love you too,” you whisper in his neck.

“I missed you,” he says, kissing you again, rubbing your back gently. It feels nice.

“I missed you too,” you choke, burying yourself further into his neck, safety. You kiss his neck sweetly, breathing on it and caressing him with the tip of your nose.

You are safe here with him. Everything will be alright.


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're sad and up late, so Murdoc cuddles with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original link:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/187725349262/fluff-sfw-cuddling-readers-sad-murdoc-being
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> -Amelia

Lately, life had been ridiculously demanding, for a multitude of reasons. Tonight was one of your first quiet moments in ages, and you were laying on the couch by yourself watching YouTube.

Murdoc had managed to fix his sleeping schedule and had gone to bed a couple hours ago, and as it got to be about 1:30 AM, Murdoc came down the stairs, half asleep.

"Luv? Whaddya still doing up?" he said softly.

"Can't sleep," you say back.

"You should come cuddle anyways though. Might make you feel better," he says, sitting down in front of your legs and rubbing your shoulder gently. You consider his offer, and he moves his hand to rub your cheek. You smile at him, his tired half-lidded eyes gazing at you softly, lovingly. You sigh, smiling and turning off the TV.

"Okay," you say. He gets up and offers you his hand to help get up, and kisses your hand once your up. You laugh, and he guides you back to your room. He climbs into the bed, and you get undressed, jumping in with him quickly.

"Cold or...?" he askes.  
"Yeah, been getting cold waaaay too often compared to my normal inferno," you say, a bit disgruntled by this fact.

"Maybe you just need a hug," he says, wrapping his arms around you from behind. He kisses your neck gently, his breath caressing your sensitive skin. You moan quietly, realizing that you had forgotten just how good he made you feel. He chuckled softly. "Maybe a little more than a hug?"

"Not sure yet," you answer. "I'm just enjoying the attention." He laughed and planted a kiss on your jaw.

"Glad I could be of service," he says, smiling.

You turn over so you're facing him now, and you lay your head in the crook of his neck and the pillow. He's so warm and soft. You love moments like these. Murdoc pets your hair, runs his fingers through it, and traces patterns on your back. "Tomorrow, I'll give you a back massage, yeah?" he asks, caressing you with his nails.

"That would... be nice," you say, yawning. 

You fall asleep in his arms, in his warmth, and wake up late with him the next day. It's a shame you've ruined his sleep schedule, although he doesn't see it like that.


	4. You Deserve Better (Ode to a Friend)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going through some pretty Wack Shit™ and Murdoc does his best to comfort you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Link:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/184518363117/you-deserve-better
> 
> Enjoy!:)
> 
> -Amelia

Murdoc is waiting at home for you, cooking dinner and humming along to his Spotify playlist entitled "I Wanna Cuddle Youuuuuu". He flicks the cigarette ash into the tray on the counter and brings the sauté-ing pan with him to change the song to "Just the Two of Us" by Groover Washington Jr. 

You walk in, fucking exhausted. Between work, school, and your mom, you had been on the verge of snapping for a bit now. You just wish I could have waited until you got off your shift.

"Hey my love! How are you today?" he says, putting the pan on the counter and walking over and giving you a hug. You groan and let your head fall onto his shoulder. "Hey hey what's up?" he asks, putting his smoke in the tray and hugging you closer.

"Life," you say, just content to be home with him. 

"One day, you and I'll be sitting on top of the world, drinking the most expensive fuck-off wine we can find with 100 year-old cheese on those weird little forks that rich people are obsessed with for some reason. All this bullshit work you have to do will be a distant nightmare, and you won't have to be around anyone you don't wanna see. We can disappear into the woods, if that's what you wanted," he murmurs, kissing your neck softly. "You need a year off."

"I really fucking do," you say, leaning into him further. "What's on the stove?"

"Dinner. It can wait though," he says, not letting you go. "Go take a shower, I'll finish dinner and we can watch a movie while eating, yeah?"

"That sounds good," you say, not really listening, just hearing his voice. He smells nice.

"Okay. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour, but take your time. I can always reheat it." He pulls away from you, and you fall forward a little. You want him to come back, but you turn to go have a shower. Murdoc's faster than you though, and turns your head lightly to steal a kiss and give you a smile before you leave.

About halfway through your shower, Murdoc comes in and washes your back and just overall gets you worked up, then leaves you high and dry. "Come out and cuddle love," he says as he winks and leaves, leaving you flustered from his small touches.

When you do get out of the shower, you go into the living room to find the room to be filled with rose petals, the lights are dim, and the Netflix loggin is on the TV. The room smells a bit like lavender, and there's 2 lit candles on the table with 2 plates, 2 glasses, and a bottle of wine. Murdoc comes in with the food, and he's cleaned himself up since he was washing your back. 

"I thought you might like a night date night, so I did everything up for you," he says, filling the plates and sitting down on the couch, inviting you to join him.

The rest of the night you guys spend cuddling on the couch, not really watching the movie. You fall asleep before the movie ends in each other's arms.


	5. That biting massage thing David Bowie got but Murdoc’s doing it to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty self-explanatory :P :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/187955967537/that-biting-massage-thing-david-bowie-got-but
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

Murdoc wants to know if that biting massage thing actually works, so one night, he approaches you with a, “Hey luv, wanna try something a little… different? hm hm 😈” You look at him for a sec, and think ‘fuck it’.

“Sure,” you reply, a bit excited.

“Alright then, lay on your stomach. I’m gonna bite you.” You’re confused, to say the least.

“O…kay?” You answer, rolling over onto your stomach. He climbs on top of you, pulls the blanket down a bit, and starts to caress your exposed skin with his nails and tongue. You close your eyes and hum quietly, his actions slowly melting you.

His licking turns into kissing, his soft touches into gently groping. You moan softly, breathing praise and encouragement to your companion.

That’s when you feel the gentle but firm set of teeth clamp down between your shoulder and neck. Immediately, you shudder. This wasn’t like when he bit you during sex. It was different, but not bad. Quite nice actually.

He moves over to the shoulder itself, leaving tiny dimples in your skin where his teeth had been. That one hurt a bit, as your shoulders are always tight.

“How is it my love?” he asks, going back to kissing.

“Good,” you moan out. “Please, more,” you ask. He chuckled a bit, and you can hear his smile. He slowly makes his way across and down your back, paying more attention to some spots over others, and occasionally pausing to let your body chill out for a second.

When he finishes, it feels like it had been 10 minutes, not an hour. It felt so nice, and your back did actually feel better.

You’re asleep before you’re able to properly thank him or tell him it worked, so he takes it as both of those things.


	6. Late Night Vibes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night cuddles and soft makeout sesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original:  
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/188079624542/late-night-vibes
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Amelia

It’s dark. You can hear the rain on the roof. The room smells like the rain too, and you look over to see that the window’s open. You lay on your back, Murdoc spooning your side.

Peaceful.

You sit like that for a while, then shift your body so that Murdoc is holding you. You nuzzle into the crook of his neck and just as you’re about to fall asleep, you feel Murdoc’s lungs completely fill, signifying that he’s woken up.

He doesn’t get up, but he looks around. He notices that you’re in a different position than what you were when he fell asleep and he chuckled quietly as he gives you a squeeze and rubs your back gently.

You give him a gentle long kiss in the crook of his neck and he sighs, relaxing into your love, drawing on your back.

“You awake?” he whispers.

“Yeah,” you whisper back. He doesn’t say anything for a second, but he repositions himself so that your eyes are at the same level.

“I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. Your mouths meet, and his tongue slides in your mouth. The two slimy muscles dance lazily as your hands roam each other’s bodies lackadaisically, sweetly. Soft touches cover your body, and your flesh buzzes in response to his every caress and kiss.

Eventually, you guys fall asleep together, mouths still gently locked.


End file.
